


Intuition

by berettajane



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Babies, Daddy Calum, Daddy Michael, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hood Family, Infertility, Kid Fic, Loyalty, Marriage, Married Life, Mild Language, Motherhood, Not 'that' way, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been nauseous for weeks.  With previous fertility issues, you were convinced it was food poisoning, but Michael knows you better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> This was WAY longer and more in depth than I had intended it to be! Sorry, I just got carried away with the fluff! Infertility can be a touch subject, so if that is a trigger for you, turn back now! I promise, I'll understand!
> 
>  I don't own the pictures used.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

Lately, you had been catching Michael looking at you with a different emotion on his face, a new gleam in his eyes.  He had been more eager to spend nights in with you, foregoing "guys night out" almost completely.  He has had a different tone in his voice when he tells you that you're beautiful or that he loves you, almost as if he means it even more, which neither of you had previously thought possible.  He's even slowly convincing you to eat healthier and get more rest, giving up the 2:00 a.m. bedtime you had both become accustomed to in favor of feeling his arms wrapped around your waist at 10:00 p.m., his thumb lightly caressing just below your belly button.  When you began having issues keeping your meals down, he was extra-attentive to your every need, even though you were convinced it was just food poisoning or your body rejecting the new wave of healthy food.

 

After about a week and a half of random nausea, Michael had to ask the question that had been on his mind for a few days now.

"Babe, are you absolutely sure that you're not...you know, pregnant?" Michael asked as he handed you a glass of water and a packet of crackers yet again.  You had been in the middle of a date night in when it suddenly hit you, bolting to the guest bathroom.  
"Mike," you exhaled angrily, "you know I'm not.  I know I'm not.  The whole fucking world knows I'm not.  We went to four fucking doctors who all said the same thing.  I can't get pregnant because, apparently, I'm incapable of doing the most natural thing," you screamed, your voice becoming less audible as sobs overwhelmed you.  
"Hey!  Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," he said, kneeling next to you, pulling you to his chest and kissing the top of your head.  "Listen, I just figured it was the only logical explanation for all of this.  Breathe, babygirl," Michael said softly as he rocked you back and forth.  He readjusted so that he was now sitting on the bathroom floor, pulling you into his lap and wrapping his arms around your shaking shoulders as you continued to sob.  It was like ripping the wound open all over again.  It wasn't that it hadn't crossed your mind, you just had to push the thought away because it was physically impossible at this point for you to be pregnant.

"I love you.  You know that, don't you?" Michael whispered into your hear, kissing your temple.  You nodded, your heart heavy and your body tired from being sick and crying.  "No matter what, you will always be my world, and I refuse to let you go for anything," Michael said, repeating words that he had said so many times before.  You had been so sure he'd leave you when he found out you were infertile, but he had vowed to be with you in sickness and in health, for better or worse, and he wasn't going to let that get in his way of spending forever with the woman he loved.

You shuddered when you remembered the depression you had slipped into because you felt so guilty for not being able to give Michael a baby, something you had both wanted so desperately.  You loved watching him with kids, the joy that they brought to his face as it lit up when he saw a tiny human anywhere near him.  It had taken you such a long time to come to terms with the fact that it wasn't your fault; it was just one of those things that life threw at you and you had to run with it, not away from it.

When Calum and his wife, Nia, announced they were pregnant, you and Michael were so excited for them, but were in so much pain behind closed doors.  You got to watch your best friends enjoy what you felt you should have been able to enjoy.  You both eventually came to terms with it, and were now over the moon for the parents-to-be.

xXxXxXxXxX

Two more weeks passed by with relentless nausea and mood swings.  You chalked it up to being stressed from work, but Michael knew better.

It was the day of Nia and Calum's baby shower and everyone was crowded into the Hood household.

"Sorry for the limited space, guys.  We sign the papers Tuesday for our new home!" Nia said, taking a bite of cake as everyone cheered before returning to their own conversations.  You and Nia were standing in the hallway, configuring the nursery, leaving the boys to their own conversation.

"Congrats, again, man.  You deserve this.  We're so happy for you guys," Michael said, hugging Calum.  
"Aw, thanks, bro.  To be honest, I really thought you two would have beat us to it," Calum said, sipping from his beer.  
"Yeah, that's the thing," Michael said, sipping from his own bottle.  The boys looked at Michael with raised eyebrows and tilted heads.  
Growing impatient at Michael's turtle pace, Luke had to ask:  "What do you mean?"  
"I don't know.  Something's just...off.  She's been sick for weeks, she's moody, she's gaining weight.  It's screaming 'baby' with a damn neon sign."  
"But I thought the doctor basically said 'no way'?" Ashton asked, nodding towards you with his chin while you chatted excitedly with Nia.  
"Four.  Four doctors said we'd never have a baby.  But look at her," Michael gestured, smiling at you when you locked eyes with him from across the room.  "Cal, tell me she doesn't look and act just like Nia did when you first found out she was pregnant."  
"I don't know, Mike.  Maybe it's just your mind playing tricks on you," Luke chimed in, his heart heavy for his friend.  
"Maybe, I don't know.  I don't care what the doctors say.  I'm telling you guys, she's pregnant.  Whether she knows it or not."

xXxXxXxXxX

While you kneeled in front of the toilet one morning, emptying the contents of your grilled vegetables and baked chicken dinner from the night before, he was right by your side, pulling your hair out of your face and rubbing your back in soothing circles until your heaving subsided.

"Here, baby.  Drink this," he said, handing you a glass of water, which you all but gulped down.  
"Thank you, Mikey," you sighed, trying to regain your bearings as you leaned your back against the cool side of the tub.  "You've been so good to me these past few weks--not that you weren't before then," you said quickly before he could retort.  You both laughed, taking the wet washcloth he handed you thankfully, laying it on your face and letting your head rest against the tub for a moment.  When the cloth was no longer cool, you removed it from your face, sitting up to see Michael looking at you with a look of love radiating from him.  
"Are you okay, honey?" you asked, touching his thigh lightly, bringing him back to reality where he was sitting across from you on the floor of your shared bathroom.  A soft smile spread across his face and the corners of his eyes crinkled with happiness as he nodded.  
"I'm great, baby.  Let's get you in the shower, and then we can go to Cal's housewarming party," Michael said, standing up before extending a hand to help you do the same.

When you were upright, he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you tightly against his chest as he placed kisses to your temple.  
"I love you, Mikey," you said, hugging him with your arms around his neck.  
"I love you, too, sweetheart.  More than you know," he pulled back, rubbing his thumbs lightly over your hip bones.

While you stripped down, Michael fiddled with the shower, getting the water to the perfect temperature to soothe your skin, which was blotchy and clammy from being sick so much lately.  You groaned in delight when the water hit your skin, washing away the feel of ick from your body.  You began washing your hair, using conditioner by the time Michael climbed in the shower.  You could feel his eyes on you as he washed his hair, watching you pour your body wash on a clean washcloth.  You were about to begin washing your body when you felt Michael's hand on your wrist.  I've got it, babe.  You just relax."  You handed him the soapy washcloth, watching him as he wiped you down with a focused look on his face.

Once your arms and back were washed, he turned you away from him, feeling his clothed hand glide over your body, beginning at your shoulders, moving to your breasts.  He applied the lightest amount of pressure to them, just enough to get them clean because you had been complaining lately that they had been a source of discomfort.  Discomfort that you had attributed to the repeated vomiting as it had already caused pain in your back and abdomen, which was what he washed next.

His chin rested on your shoulder as his hand moved from your breasts to your stomach.  You had been shocked that, with as little as you had been keeping down of the significantly healthier food that you had been eating, you had managed to gain weight rather than lose it.

"I'm pretty sure I'm clean now, Mike," you said after he circled your stomach for what felt like the 20th time.  
"Oh, s-sorry," he said sheepishly, pulling back and rinsing off the cloth.  You laughed it off, rinsing your hair and body before exiting the shower, wrapping a towel around you before grabbing another to begin drying your hair, which has faded from a vibrant purple to a soft lavender.

You both got dressed in the clothes Michael had laid out for you while you had been in the shower, watching each other without saying a word while music played from Michael's phone, hooked up to the portable speakers on your dresser next to your wedding photo.  Michael did his hair in the bathroom while you sat at your vanity to do your makeup and curl your hair, adding light purple wedges and a spray of perfume to complete your look before turning to see Michael staring at you from where he was leaning against the doorway, his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket.

"What?" you giggled, checking the full length mirror in the corner of the bedroom as you stood up before turning back to face him.  
"Nothing, baby.  You're just...breathtaking," he said, one hand on your hip as the other tucked a loose curl behind your ear.  
"Thank you, Mikey.  You look pretty damn good yourself," you said, kissing his lips sweetly.  
"Ready?" he asked, his eyes checking you out head to toe before offering his hand to twirl you around in front of him.  
"Come on," you giggled.  "We're going to be late if we don't leave now."  You kissed him once more before walking out of the bedroom, ready to spend the afternoon being somewhere other than work or home.

Michael drove you to the new Hood family home, where cars lined the curbs of the neighborhood.  You exited the car, quickly being met with a tight side hug from Ashton before you had a chance to see it coming.  
"Ash, you're ridiculous," you laughed as he rocked you both back and forth gently.  
"You know you missed me!" he said when he finally broke away from you.  Michael watched you both fondly before walking over to receive his own hug from Ashton.

The three of you caught up on events of the past few days since you last spoke as you walked into Calum and Nia's new home, having been friends for more than 15 years has taken knocking before entering out of their friendship long ago.  The three of you walked around, sharing short conversations and hugs as you made your way through the house before finally settling eyes on Calum and Nia on the back deck. 

Michael walked up behind Calum as he stood at the grill, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him on the cheek.  
"Congrats, mate," Michael said before releasing Calum and kissing Nia on the cheek, one hand softly on the middle of her back.  He wasn't able to give her a proper greeting because she had Baby Abigail in her arms.  "Hey, little one," Michael cooed softly, touching the tip of her nose.  "Welcome to your new home and your new family," Michael held out his arms as Nia gladly handed the baby over for him to hold.  She kissed his cheek before making her way over to you, waiting for you to finish greeting Calum.

"Hey, sweetie!" you grinned, wrapping your arms around her neck as she pulled you into a tight hug.  "How are you doing in your first week of motherhood?" You pulled back to look her over.  She was still swollen and looked tired, but she was still beautiful and seemed to be adjusting well.  
"I'm good," she exhaled with a smile.  "Sore and tired, but good.  Cal has been right by my side through it all, so I think we'll be just fine," she said, winking at her husband who was chatting happily with Ashton and Luke, who had found his way over to the group.  You handed her your large gift bag before beginning your small talk about the things that had happened since seeing her when Abigail was first born last week.

Michael finally walked back over to you both, happily carrying on a one-sided conversation with the infant in his arms.  
"Michael, if you don't quit hogging the baby, you and I are going to fight," you joked as you leaned over his shoulder to look at the laughing baby held tightly in his arms.  
"Alright, alright.  No need to get huffy over the tiny human.  Here, baby," he said gently as you took Abigail from his arms, tucking her tightly against you, making sure to support her tiny form.  
"Hello, my little Abi.  I can't believe how much you've grown in just a few days," you began your own one-sided conversation with her as you walked away, swaying back and forth to rock her to sleep while you smoothed her dark hair over her tiny head.  You kissed her forehead, taking in the new baby smell on her skin and immediately becoming addicted.  You shifted her slightly so that you could smell her constantly, continuing to rock her back and forth.

When you turned to face Michael, you couldn't help but melt at the look he was giving you.  You smiled at him sweetly as you watched him quickly wipe underneath his eye.  Your jaw dropped and you had to stifle a laugh.  "You sap," you mouthed.  He laughed as he wiped his eyes again.  You slowly made your way over to him, careful not to jostle Abigail.  
He kissed you lovingly, one hand on your hip.  "You're so beautiful, babygirl.  I love you so much."  
"Aw, Mikey!" you laughed quietly.  "I love you, babe.  Why are you so emotional?  You weren't even this bad when you first held her after she was born."  
"You're just...you're a natural," he said, running a finger down Abigail's cheek lightly, causing her to smirk in her sleep.  You both laughed and cooed over her until she started to stir in her sleep, suckling hungrily.  
"Mama!" you singsonged as you walked over to Nia.  "Little Abi is hungry," you said, giving her enough time to put down her plate of food before the baby began to fuss.  
"Come here, my love," she said softly as she walked away to nurse her.

Michael pulled you close, running his hand up and down your arm as he looked at you before kissing your temple. "Come with me," his arm dropped, grabbing your hand and leading you back into the house, into the kitchen where no other visitors were.  
"What's up, Mikey?" you said, your voice low with concern as you looked up at your husband, who seemed to be having an internal battle.  
"I--you--there's--" Michael started and stopped, finally stepping away to shake out the nerves in his hands, taking a deep breath before coming back over, taking your hands in his.  "There's something that I need to tell you," he said, causing a knot to form in your stomach, making you think you may be sick again.  "I was honestly waiting for you to find out on your own, but after seeing you and Abi, I can't wait anymore," he rushed out, his eyes dancing as a smile played on his lips.  
"Spit it out, Michael, before I puke from my nerves," you said, feeling a thin layer of sweat forming on the back of your neck already.  
Michael threw his head back and laughed, his hands holding yours tightly to his chest.  
"Oh, honey," he laughed.  "You having been puking because of your nerves, or because of some stomach bug, or food poisoning," he said, one hand coming up to your waist while the other ghosted over your wedding band, unable to hide the wide smile on his face now.  
"What?  Why else would I be getting sick?" you heart was racing.  _What the hell was going on?_ You looked down as you felt his hand move from your side to the front of your stomach, to your _belly_ _._

"The nausea should pass within the next few weeks," Michael said, a tear slipping down his cheek again.  
"What?!" you nearly yelled, your eyes wide.  
"You're pregnant, babe.  _We're_ pregnant," he said, a wide smile breaking across his face.  
"No way!  H-how did you know?  How long have you known?  Oh, my god, how did _I_ not know?!  We're having a baby?" you finally stopped long enough to take a breath and to look up at your husband, who was nodding cautiously, waiting to see what your final reaction would be to the sudden news that you're pregnant.  "We're having a baby, Mikey!" you squealed, throwing your arms around his neck and laughing.  
"Yes, sweetheart.  We're having a baby," he sighed, wrapping his arms around your waist, kissing the top of your head as he thanked the universe that you were happy about the news.  You pulled back, kissing him repeatedly just as you heard hurried footsteps coming into the kitchen.  You looked over Michael's shoulder to see relief wash over the faces of Ashton and Luke when they saw that you weren't in danger, and that Michael must have finally told you the news.

"We're having a baby!" you yelled excitedly, smiling so hard your cheeks were beginning to hurt.  
"Congratulations!" they both said, including Michael and Calum in their group hug with you.  Nia tapped your shoulder, pulling you through the sea of arms as she enveloped you in a hug.  
"Congrats, babygirl," Nia said into your ear as you both began to shed happy tears together.  When the tears had finally subsided, Michael pulled you close to him, rubbing your back and explaining the answers to the questions you blurted out moments ago.

"I suspected that you were pregnant a few weeks ago, when you didn't get better after being sick for four days and no remedy we tried worked.  I started taking notes of your symptoms: nausea, breast tenderness, erratic emotions, stomach cramping, weight gain, increase in libido," Michael smiled as you turned from him shyly.  He kissed your cheek before continuing.  "Then, I thought about when you had your last period and realized that you were at least two weeks late.  I kept waiting for you to come to me with a suspicion or surprise me with a pregnancy test, but you never did.  So, I started doing the things I knew you would want to do if you already knew.  I just fell more in love with you every day with the realization that you were pregnant with my baby, _our baby_.  Once I saw you today with Abi, I just couldn't take it anymore.  You were so beautiful with a baby in your arms," he said, his voice breaking as he wiped his eyes, then laughing and wiping yours.  "I'm so in love with you, baby.  I can't wait to experience this with you."  By the end of his confession, you were a laughing, blubbering mess, kissing his lips.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next week at your doctor's appointment, you learned that you were roughly nine weeks along, and you were both over the moon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nine weeks later, Michael posted a teaser picture of a pink jar and a blue jar of hair dye with the caption: "Stay tuned!"

 

 

                                                                           

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

You were both thrilled at the overwhelming support you received when you posted pictures of you and Michael with blue hair.

"Can't wait to meet our little guy in a few months.  Mommy and Daddy love you, Elijah Clifford!"

 

 

                                                             

Save

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
